London EVOLVED
Song Information __NOEDITSECTION__ Artist: TAG underground BPM: 42.5-420 (ver.A: 43-340, ver.B: 170-420, ver.C: 170-340) (DDR), 43-370 (REFLEC BEAT) Composition/Arrangement: TAG underground First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution II / DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Other Appearances: *REFLEC BEAT colette Length: 1:45 (ver.A), 1:52 (ver.B), 1:54 (ver.C) Lyrics None. Remixes/Song Connections *London EVOLVED is part of the EVOLVED series of boss songs. Other songs include: **tokyoEVOLVED by NAOKI underground, which appears on DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY. **osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- by NAOKI underground, which appears on DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 2. **roppongi EVOLVED by TAG underground, which appears on DanceDanceRevolution X2. **New York EVOLVED by NC underground, which appears on DanceDanceRevolution (2010). **Tohoku EVOLVED by 2.1MB underground, which appears on DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. ***''Tohoku EVOLVED'' is a remix of London EVOLVED. The first half of the song is based off of London EVOLVED ver.A. *London EVOLVED is based off of the BGM for the PiX minigame for DanceDanceRevolution X2. *Like every other EVOLVED song, London EVOLVED has three versions (ver.A, ver.B, and ver.C), all of which share the same intro part. **The REFLEC BEAT series uses London EVOLVED ver.A. **London EVOLVED ver.B has a section where the beat is very similar to that of CONTRACT by Suzaku (DJ YOSHITAKA). **London EVOLVED ver.C's melody shares some similarities with SUPER STAR 満-MITSURU-'s ONLY ONE series of songs, also composed by TAG. Trivia *London EVOLVED is a hidden song in DanceDanceRevolution II, as part of Replicant D-action, and was the fourth Extra Tour song in DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. It was added on May 30, 2012. *London EVOLVED's BPM on DDR II is incorrectly displayed as 80-320. No portion or version of London EVOLVED runs at either 80, 160, or 320 BPM. This was fixed on DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX; it is now displayed as 170-340 since all versions run at 170 and 340 BPM, even though ver.A goes down to 42.5 and ver.B goes up to 210, then 420. **''REFLEC BEAT colette'' displays the BPM as 43-370. The actual BPM is 42.5-340 since only ver.A is used. *London EVOLVED received a new Challenge chart on DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX due to possible difficulty gaps. *London EVOLVED's album arts in DDR II and DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX are different: on the X3 version, the streak of blue is weaker. On the DDR II version, the streak of blue is stronger and closer towards the edge of the album art. *London EVOLVED ver.A currently has the highest Voltage value (200) of any song. POSSESSION, a song that is part of the Replicant D-action series of boss songs from DanceDanceRevolution X2, once had a Voltage value of 200 on its Expert and Challenge difficulties, but the values were dropped to 178 on X3. *London EVOLVED makes a very brief cameo in LOVE IS THE POWER -Re:born-'s background video, along with Tohoku EVOLVED, 隅田川夏恋歌, BRILLIANT 2U(Orchestra Groove), TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION, and PARANOiA Revolution. *London EVOLVED is the first EVOLVED song to appear outside of the DanceDanceRevolution series; it has recently appeared on REFLEC BEAT colette, as the 5th unlockable song in part 2 of the Pastel Adventure colette Mountain event. *London EVOLVED possibly makes a reference to the coordinated terrorist bombings on London on July 7, 2005, or to the riots (as evidenced by the police car sirens that can be heard throughout the song). Gallery London EVOLVED.png|DDR X3/REFLEC BEAT album art. London EVOLVED ver.A.png|ver.A X3 album art London EVOLVED ver.B.png|ver.B X3 album art London EVOLVED ver.C.png|ver.C X3 album art Official Song Comment Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts DanceDanceRevolution difficulty rated from 1 to 20. REFLEC BEAT difficulty rated from 1 to 10+. DanceDanceRevolution Since London EVOLVED has three versions, each version will have its own table. Original Chart ver.A ver.B ver.C Revised Chart ver.A ver.B ver.C REFLEC BEAT Category:Songs Category:EVOLVED Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Extra Tour Category:TAG Songs Category:Songs with Revised Charts Category:Songs with Multiple Versions Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs Category:Replicant D-action